Last on the list
by Fragrance-of-forgiveness
Summary: War changes people and that includes the Saviour. Tables are about to be turned when Draco Malfoy turns out to be on his "To DO" list. Harry has 3 days to persuade the aristocrat into sleeping with him. Will he succeed? Warnings:BL, fellatio, post-war.


I'm still working on "Behind the mask" but I decided I'd post one of my favourite fics of mine. It's a short oneshot, not even worthy of a M-rating, but beware. I hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p>The cafeteria of the Ministry of Magic had always been a crowded place, where people-usually miles away from each other-gathered and exchanged ideas, passions, gossips and all the like. The situation wasn't far more different for the oh-so-famous Harry Potter.<p>

"So…"-Harry's brown-haired colleague looked around and then lowered his voice-"Who are you aiming towards?"-Jack(this was the man's name) smiled weakly and faintly blushed, licking his dry lips-"Is there any man in this building you haven't yet…"-he paused and then kept on-"…checked off your "To Do" list?"

Harry bowed his head to hide his smirk and then looked up to meet the man's eyes.

"I think you know the answer. I'll never touch Kingsley or any of the other old dotards."-The brunet leaned in, his face inches apart of Jack's-"But…You know this saying:" Leave the best for the end"?"-the wide grin on the man's face was at the same time scaring and attracting-"My last target is the sweet ass of Draco Malfoy…"

Jack blushed stronger this time, but before he could say anything another, sharper and more stilted voice, interrupted:

"Is that so, Potter?"

Jack made a squeaky noise and his gaze shot up, his pupils shrinking to an almost comical size. Harry didn't even bother to turn around, the voice painfully familiar.

"Make yourself comfortable, Malfoy"

The brown-haired man slid out of his seat opposite Harry's and rushed away. His place was taken by a slender, yet lithe young man, the platinum-blond hair lightly swaying when he sat down.

Draco Malfoy tilted his head sideways, slanting his eyes daringly-"So the rumors had been right, eh? You fuck everything that stands on two legs, breaths and has a pair." The blond looked down, smirking, and then his eyes met Harry's-"Impressive."

Harry took his time, sipping from the coffee cup and when he set it back down on the table, teased:" Was that a compliment, Malfoy? Poor devils-they'll freeze their asses off: the Hell must be frozen still."

"You have changed". This wasn't a question, it was a dead on statement.

"War changed us all"

"Not that I complain."-Draco played with his hair-"You're far more interesting to tease when you actually KNOW how to respond."-A short pause followed, then Malfoy spat out-"And no, I'm not letting you fuck me."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Malfoy"-Harry locked their gazes together-"I will make you, just as the others, come and beg me on your knees to fuck you senseless."

Draco was like dumbfounded by the sheer confidence and ignorance of the words. Harry said them in a way that made them sound like some impossible-to-defy law: „I drop an apple and it falls down"

Collecting as much of the left confidence he had, the blond straightened and growled low:

"You have ONE week to make me"-he stood up, ready to leave, when the same confident voice stopped him:

"Make it three days"

Draco wasn't sure if the chills that went down his spine were from fear of from anticipation…

* * *

><p>Draco murmured angrily as he plucked at his wet ex-white shirt. The lights in the restrooms made the stain look even worse. He whipped out his wand and did his best on all the cleaning spells he knew. Soon the ink on his clothes was gone, but his face still highly resembled a Dalmatian dog. He bent over and turned on the water, at first letting it flow freely into the basin, but then cupped some in his palms and tried to wash the stuff off his face.<p>

Suddenly a pair of hands got a hold on his hips and he instinctively shot upright, heart beating like mad.

"Nice to meet you, dear"

Silver eyes narrowed, wet lashes fluttering.

"Hands off me Potter!"

Harry fully pressed his body against Draco's, lips moving closer to his ear. "Did you forget yesterday's conversation?" His green eyes stared right at the mirror image of Draco's. "Day 1-I still have plenty of time to persuade you into a sinful night spent with me"

The blond growled low-he simply had no luck today. First the ink and now that brat-and the work day was almost over and there was just no chance of someone entering the restrooms and saving him.

"As if Potter." The ex-deatheater narrowed his eyes disdainfully and leaned away of the other, pressing against the sink. "I simply don't see how the hell you are going to persuade me into such a disgusting thing." The blond couldn't help it, but slightly shiver with pleasure when a pair of lips started slowly laying kisses on his pale neck. "I d-don't even like you!"

The brunet grinned despite everything. The first crack in the icy shield of the blond had appeared. The slight shiver, the prickled skin, the stutter-Harry couldn't do anything but smile.

"Don't be so sure, dragon"-hummed the brunet-"Let me show you just how much you want it…"

Draco gripped the sink's edges as a playful tongue darted out and teased dead on his sensitive neck. The hands-until now motionless on his hips- came to life and roamed over his body, not even touching bare skin and yet teasing. Draco bit his lip, trying to hold back a traitorous moan.

"Let go…Potter!"-with the last bits of will Draco managed to roll sideways and almost broke free. All his breath escaped his lungs when the bigger man pinned him against the tiled wall and held him still.

Draco groaned silently as the brunet tugged on his tie, loosening the knot and then pulled on the collar, baring even more of his neck. Draco tried to struggle, but instead of pulling away, his hands pressed Harry even closer. Lips laid open-mouthed kisses, drawing whines and moans out of the blond. Draco unconsciously tilted his head back and sideways, baring his neck even more. Eyes fluttered close with the next moan. His body felt too bloody hot against Harry's.

His nails dug harshly into the brunet's back when a thigh rubbed against his almost-hard cock through his trousers. Draco felt heat pooling into his groin as he heard the nearly-feral growl of pleasure Harry made.

Everything ended as suddenly as it had begun. Harry was still pressed against the panting blond as he whispered:" Sweet dreams Draco". He snapped his jaws and made Draco wince-"And don't let the bed bugs bite~"

And before Draco could even catch his breath, the brunet menace was gone.

"Shitshitshitshit!"-Draco rushed past colleagues in the hallways of the Ministry. He was going to kill that stupid brunet. The blond could hardly fall asleep yesterday, mainly because of the boner he had(not that he would ever admit that, nooo!) and when he actually fell asleep, he had some very weird dreams(not wet ones, how dare you think of such things!) and woke up by the last feeble attempts of the alarm clock to wake his sorry ass up.

Then, to his greatest sorrow, he had to deal with another pesky erection and now he was late for the monthly-morning Auror meeting. He took a second to straighten his hair and slow down his breathing and then entered the conference hall, waiting to be decapitated by his boss.

"G-good morning…"-he gulped, his eyes unable to meet his boss' ones.

"GOOD morning? Well, it certainly won't be good for YOU, Mr. Malfoy!"-the not-so-tall, twenty-some years old woman screeched. Her short black hair almost puffed up like a cat's and Draco could swear her black eyes possessed the ability to conjure physical pain.

"J-jennifer..I-I-"

"Don't you Jennifer me! Sit down on your sorry ass and keep quiet or I swear I'll kill you!"

A person two seats away from her secretly giggled but then his eyes almost popped out as she slapped him up the head.

Draco obediently sat down on the only free chair and huffed, waiting for his heart to slow down. When he felt her lifting her burning gaze off of him, he raised his head and again felt that confusing mixture of shivers down his spine.

Harry was sitting opposite of him and their gazes met across the table. Then the brunet's eyes narrowed as an ungodly grin split his face in two. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the lollipop settled between two rows of white teeth and-oh dear God-the pink tongue that was suggestively caressing the smooth surface of the sweet orb.

"Bloody hell…"

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell…"-Draco silently murmured. He wanted to go up, wherever Faith was, and strangle it. His eyes warily drifted to Jennifer, but when he saw she's currently speaking with someone, he averted his gaze back to Potter. Even though Draco prepared his iciest and most fierce glare, it melted on the second it met Harry's stare.<p>

The blond shifted, feeling his collar getting a bit too tight around his neck and the room a little bit too hot to be comfortable. He tore his gaze away from the burning green and concentrated on his boss.

But the brunet menace wasn't giving up that easily, he found out later. Making the stupid mistake of looking back at him, he almost fainted when all his blood rushed out of his head…and headed to the other one. The pesky gryffindor was methodically sucking and licking and doing things that should be banned to the poor lollipop.

Draco for once cursed his vivid imagination and figurativeness…

Harry tracked down all of the blond's moves. His previous composed and relaxed pose was replaced with nervous leaning forward and gripping of the chair's arms. The brunet wanted to laugh aloud-Malfoy was staring at him, completely deaf for the rest of the world, the silver eyes tracing every move of his tongue. From time to time his own tongue licked his parted lips and the blush on these pale cheeks deepened.

A second more and Draco felt as if he'll come undone. The lollipop was crimson red and not so innocent images came to Draco's mind and he unwillingly replaced the sweet with…No, no, NO! The blond lightly shook his head as if to shoo away an annoying though and closed his eyes for a second. Thoughts like that would lead him nowhere. "Breathe, relax, don't think of Potter." And yet a second after he looked at the brunet again and almost moaned. Potter's cheeks just lightly hollowed and his thick black lashes fluttered as he sucked on the lollipop.

"!"

Draco literally jumped in his seat, making everyone laugh. He met his boss' fierce peer and shivered.

"I AM SORRY IF I AM NOT AS INTERESTING AS MR. POTTER, BUT I AM YOUR BOSS!"-in spite of her tanned skin, one could easily see the redness creeping up her neck-"NOW, AS I FINALLY HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, TELL ME-WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE QUESTION WE WERE DISCUSSING?"

Draco was engulfed by sheer panic. He had never been treated like equal with his colleagues, since he was an ex-rival of the Ministry, and even the slightest offence against them could get him kicked out. And this was his second just for one hour. He didn't have a clue of today's topic.

Harry looked at his "nemesis". He had seen him this frightened just once and even then he had decided that fear didn't suit Malfoy's features. And besides-he had been the culprit for all of this, so he decided. He quickly, but silently turned his notes towards Draco, so he could read them and then spoke up, hoping he could distract Jennifer for long enough.

Draco managed to avert his eyes from his boss when she turned her attention to Potter, but then caught something with his rear sight. Harry's finger was tapping on his notes…which were turned sideways, so he could read them. The blond read as much information as he could and then looked back at his boss, who was just beginning to talk to him again.

"Um…we were discussing a…a Quidditch team…with people of the ministry…And…I don't think it…It's entirely suitable…because not all departments come…along?"-he finished his sentence with questioning intonation, as if he didn't know if it was true.

"Long live improvisation and luck, Mr. Malfoy"

With that, Jennifer went on with a quiet talk with the one she had smacked up the head before. Draco shot a glare at Harry, but then it somehow softened against his will. Harry winked at him, lollipop still in his mouth. His lips had gotten red and swollen from the sucking and it was enough to make Draco hitch his breath.

Harry looked at his opponent once again. He dearly hoped the slight stress seconds ago hadn't done anything to the erection Draco was obviously having. Once the brunet had the blond's attention back again, he kept on sucking the lollipop. With a slight surprise he found out it had liquid core. Oh, God loved him.

The blond bit his lip and made an inaudible groan in the back of his throat as Harry parted his lips and a thick white substance trickled on his tongue A scent of mint mixed with the cherry one floating in the air. Draco pressed his palm against his hard-on as the dirty brunet licked the liquid off the lollipop and then stuck his tongue in the slit.

"Meeting is dismissed!"-called Jennifer and the roar of moving chairs almost deafened her next words-"I have my eye on you, Malfoy"

Draco hurriedly looked at the clock on his desk. Just one minute to the end of his shift and he could go home and get rid of the pesky lollipop-sucking disaster. Tomorrow was Saturday and that meant that it was the third day of the bet and Potter didn't know where he lived. Draco felt that even one more touch and he would lose to the brunet. The erection from this morning had somewhat subdued, but it was on "stand by". So unless the brunet walked in just now…

Darkness suddenly overwhelmed his vision. As he was standing upright, the blond whined in shock and stepped back, feeling a warm body press against his.

"Shhh"

Harry loved the fact he had full control over Draco's emotions and mind. He simply tied a tie over his eyes and blindfolded him, making him obedient and immobile.

"P-potter l-leave me alone!"-Draco panted and then sounded even more panicked-"P-potter!"

Two strong hands turned him around and he felt his bum pressing against the desk. Then a pair of lips softly pressed against his and kissed him.

As soon as he felt the mint/cherry taste and scent, the blond relaxed and gathered his mind. He warningly bit Harry's bottom lip, making his point-he didn't want to be touched.

But his "tormentor" obviously didn't get it and laid a path of kisses down his jaw, and then he gently bit his neck. A hand slid under the blond's shirt and made him hitch his breath.

"Nnn…I…Potter…"-Draco breathed out and shied away from the hand-"I…don't want…no…"

Harry smiled against his neck and then the hand roamed lower, slipping into the blond's trousers.

Draco made a howl-like sound as a firm hand rubbed his erection trough his underwear. Obviously encouraged by the sound, the brunet snuck his fingers into the mentioned underwear and the blond moaned aloud, tossing his head back. The sensation was marvelous. Hot skin met hot skin and Draco thought he'll lose it. He bucked his hips into Harry's palm and bit his lip, deafening the moan.

Harry felt his own erection pressing quite uncomfortably against his clothes, but now wasn't the time. He drew out a whine from the blond when he removed his hand, and smiled. Draco was practically ready, but Harry wanted to tease him some more.

Draco wanted to lift the blindfold so badly. When "losing" his sight, his other senses had become stronger and now even the slightest touch made him moan.

Harry was on his knees. He pulled the other's shirt out of his trousers completely and started kissing the oversensitive skin under his navel. The brunet could feel muscles flexing under the smooth skin and heard the faint moans that the other was making so deliciously frequently.

Draco worried his bottom lip, but then drew a sharp breath in. His "nemesis" had just unbuttoned his trousers and tucked them down and, oh dear God, was pulling his underwear down with his teeth! The blond shivered. He imagined himself, all exposed and vulnerable, with the brunet on his knees…Then the almost-forgotten image of the lollipop popped out again…

The brunet couldn't help it, but grin. Suddenly the other male shivered, moaning, and a single drop of precum leaked from his hard cock. Harry stuck his tongue out and licked it off.

Draco panted. The simple lick had felt amazingly good. Harry's tongue was warm and wet and the texture…

Harry decided that it was time for the grand-finale. He swallowed, wetting his throat, licked his lips and leaned in. The brunet wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and…

Draco groaned, gripping the desk's edge. The only thing he could do was to make frequent whiny sounds, mouth open, and to keep his brain from exploding. It was amazingly, utterly and astonishingly the best thing that had ever teased his senses. Potter's mouth was like hot lava-conquering more and more hard flesh, leaving a burning sensation at its wake.

"Nnmmhhnnnn! Hah…ah…Hah-ry!"

Harry purred and started doing the same things he had done to the lollipop. The only difference was that the sweet would never call him by his first name. It was surprisingly arousing.

Draco panted, tossing his head back. The mouth had started moving and now teeth, tongue and lips were doing unspeakable things to his poor cock. The blond felt heat pooling into his groin, a weird clenching sensation forming. Light waves of pleasure ran trough his entire body and prickled his skin. Draco felt the last pieces of his resistance crumbling down. He blindly slid his hand up Harry's shoulder and threaded his fingers in his messy thick hair.

The brunet felt lithe fingers gripping and tugging at his hair. The slight waves of pain seemed to fuel his erection further more. He deep-throated the blond…

"Aaaah!"

The blond felt weak at his knees. He was panting hard; breath laboured and was feeling somewhat dizzy. He made a small moan/whine combination with every exhale of breath and his eyebrows had furrowed and tipped down, cheeks crimson. Draco slightly bucked his hips again, feeling the brunet gagging. With the last pieces of coherent mind he demanded himself to stay still. He was so close…

Harry went back on "light" regime and teased only the head. Then an evil idea shot trough his mind…

Draco felt the other detaching for a few moments, then a hand forced his thighs apart. Not having a clue of the happening, he obeyed, simply wanting to come. Suddenly two fingers found their way up his hole…

Harry felt the other suddenly going rigid and clenching his muscles. He quickly, but gently moved his fingers, searching for a certain spot…Aha~

Draco arched his back like a taut bow as the best sensation possible shot trough his body. He moaned Harry's name and then the fingers struck the spot again, literally fucking him. Then a mouth found its way to his cock again. If this wasn't Heaven, then nothing could be…

Harry felt the other was very close. He doubled his efforts, doing everything possible to pleasure the blond. A loud moan, a rigid body and a sticky liquid were the rewards to his efforts.

Draco's ears still rang from the sharp erotic moan he himself had made. He swayed, thankful for the support at his back. He faintly heard a whisper and the whole mess was gone. But his body still trembled from the indescribable sensation…

Harry got up, knees slightly stiff and kissed the sweaty skin over Draco's chest and neck. It tasted of salt and satisfaction. Then, slowly, he lifted the blindfold, revealing two very dilated pupils and liquid silver.

"I…I…"-Draco panted, staring at the burning green eyes-"I'm yours…"

Fin~


End file.
